


Bi-lingual curious

by gradytravisjr



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Anal, M/M, papi kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradytravisjr/pseuds/gradytravisjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Gordo discover the universal language of forbidden love. (100% smut, who am I kidding.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi-lingual curious

**Author's Note:**

> Lol just kidding the fucking description is bs its 100% porn enjoy

A broad hand yanked a fist full of Gordo's hair and tilted his head back, baring his neck. 

"You're gonna be good for me, and I'm gonna give you what you want. Got it?" Red asserted gruffly, teeth scraping down Gordo's neck and tongue circling the skin between his teeth. Gordo rolled his hips and tried to adjust to the thick cock buried in his ass. 

"Yes, sir." Gordo tried to nod, the hand in his hair still holding his head in place. 

"Such a good boy." Red smiled and slowly pulled out of Gordo before forcing back in. The younger man bit his lip and grunted at the force behind the sharp thrust.  
Red started up a quick pace and held Gordo in place as he used him, back arched roughly and neck bared for Red to kiss and bite. 

Gordo kept his eyes closed tight, trying to focus on the pleasure. 

"You're mine, you hear me?" Red groaned at the tight wet heat, "mine, mine, mine."  
Gordo managed a 'yes sir' and swallowed thickly, adam's apple bobbing painfully in his throat. 

A few hard thrusts later, Gordo's legs were shaking in ecstasy. 

"Ay, papi!" Gordo yelped, hands gripping the side of the tank. 

"Voy a acabar!" 

"Speak english!" Red demanded, knowing full well by Gordo's body language he was about to cum. The way his legs shook, the slight whine in his voice, his desperate mewls. 

"I'm cumming!" Gordo repeated, one hand flying back to grab at Red and the other wrapping around his aching length. Red wrapped a hand around Gordo's neck and squeezed, keeping him upright as he convulsed and pumped his cock. Gordo came first, painting the inside of the tank white. Gordo clenched around Red as he came, sending Red into a wild frenzy. He used Gordo and came, with a low groan of the Driver's name, across his back. 

"Eres tan bueno conmigo, papi." Gordo was slack in Red's arms, upper body resting against the tank. 

He realized too late he was laying against his own filth, but he was too hazy to care.  
Red smiled, not understanding the words but enjoying the sentiment and love in the other man's voice. Red slipped away from Gordo to grab a grease rag, and quickly cleaned up the sleepy man.

"Sit up." Red spoke gently, cleaning Gordo's stomach and helping him back into his clothes.  
"Is this what you guys consider 'keeping watch'?" A voice broke the silence the two had fallen into, and the guilty men jumped in surprise.

Gordo cursed and struggled to get decent and Red laughed heartily.  
"Wasn't my fault!" Red put his hands up in defense and gave Wardaddy his most innocent looking face.  
"Wont work with me. Maybe with Boyd, but not me. Get on out here."  
Red helped Gordo out of the hatch and climbed out afterwards.


End file.
